


finally home

by punishpo3try



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishpo3try/pseuds/punishpo3try
Summary: Obi-Wan takes another look at the coffee shop that Ahsoka and Anakin had started a year earlier. It’s quaint and sweet, with brick walls and a cute little green awning. He feels their sense of pride as if it was his own.Padme watches him and smiles as she begins to drive.ok, so i really have no idea what to put in this summary as this is my first fanfiction and I'm really curious to see what kind of reversal i get? idk, just read it if you want and please tell me how i can improve.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	finally home

Obi-Wan is tired. Naturally, that doesn’t say much, he pretty much always is. And yet, we find him obsessing over his latest project which, again, naturally, isn’t expected for about a month. Despite him being the perfectionist that he is, he never seems to finish his work early enough. Perfectionism and procrastination; an interesting contradiction, albeit an increasingly common one. Obi-Wan sighs, which, as his friends understand, is a telltale sign of his exhaustion/exasperation, and begins to rewrite a sentence which he has been stuck on for the last 30 minutes. It’s not that he is incompetent at his job, he might be the most qualified employee to the date, but fatigued Obi-Wan is not an incredibly creative one. Real, solid writing only really occurs when one is sincerely inspired, and he is quite the opposite of that at the moment. Nevertheless, he presses on, relying on only his very sugary cappuccino to keep him awake and active. He holds the small coffee mug close to his chest and lets the warmth spread through the cup into his frigid hands. There is a reason in which Obi always wears his woolen sweaters, and I can tell you that it’s not for aesthetic purposes. After all, when Anakin told him that he looked very professor-like in said sweaters, it didn’t take that much of a toll on him.

Anakin has known him since he was a very young boy, and because of this, he understands Obi-Wan in a way that many others do not. Despite Obi being his elder of 16 years, they have become what you would call ‘brothers’. Only a select few can actually see through the cracks that are Obi-Wan’s mental shields and he is fundamentally one of the only people that are able to do so. When it comes to Ahsoka however, he seems to forget all knowledge of the enigma that is Obi-Wan Kenobi and instead focuses on reliving his childhood, and for this Obi-Wan cannot blame him. Anakin was deprived of a true childhood due to the fact that he and his mother were victims of human trafficking and possibly something even worse, but that all pales in comparison to his mother’s death. The only person that has successfully helped him feel like a child again is Ahsoka. Ahsoka is basically his younger sister at this point, and when they are put together in a room with nothing but each other, or in a room at all for that matter, chaos ensues. Here is where the importance of Padme really becomes apparent. 

She has become the moderator of the group. She can tell when Anakin and Ahsoka have finally reached their high, and she can tell when Obi-Wan has worked to the point of levels of dangerous exhaustion. And most of all she can do this and work in the meantime. They need her, and also, she needs them. They teach her that it’s alright to relax sometimes; that everyone needs a break, and most importantly, they teach her to do what she loves. It’s hard to give, give, give but never get anything in return, to never give yourself anything in return. It’s a hard lesson to learn but they have made it easier for her by being there, and being supportive. Learning to give yourself a break is a hard lesson to learn whoever you are, no matter the circumstance. 

As of now, we find Padme yet again working. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she works remotely. This can be seen as desirable, but when in the context of the current situation, it is regrettably not. She works as a legal assessor; meaning she makes sure that lawyers do not abuse the privileges that they accumulate from working within the law. This is an incredibly tough job which she manages to make seem easy, or at least to Ahsoka and often Anakin. Obi-Wan is not so easily convinced, being the empath he is, but even he gets tired sometimes. 

She talks into the phone.

“No, I am not saying that the lawyer you hired is untrustworthy Mr. Bridge, I’m just suggesting that you may want to consider the possibility that she might not completely comprehend all of the rights she claims when you hire her, she still is quite young you know.”

“No, I am not saying this for my own benefit. Would you prefer to have her misuse her privileges and mistakenly misuse your money? We can prevent this right now with the click of a button and save both of you from a lot of stress. I’m sure she will appreciate it herself.”

“Yes, yes, that’s all very well Mr. Bridge. See you tomorrow when we can discuss all this in more depth.”

She sighs. Sometimes she herself needs someone to tell her when to rest. Normally, it’s Obi-Wan who finally shakes her from an almost trance-like urge to work, but it’s a hard thing to balance when you are taking care of everybody else and not yourself. Self-regulation was never one of his strengths. 

She gets up and pays the bill for the two of them, and pads over quietly to Obi-Wan's table. 

Unsurprisingly, he’s barely awake and relying on the dull chatter in the coffee shop to keep him even barely alert. When he sees her walking over, he quickly sits up and pretends to be working. 

“You’ve spelt ‘gracious’ wrong.”

“Ah. Thanks for spotting that,”

Padme sighs with exasperation.

“You’re tired. Rest. I can drive you home.”

“No need, I am quite functional right now thank you.” 

“Let’s go. I’m waiting.” 

When Padme speaks that sternly, it’s very difficult for anyone to deny anything to her. Perks of working under the law she guesses. 

Obi-Wan gets up reluctantly and bids a quiet farewell to Anakin and Ahsoka, who are too busy serving customers while dancing to Wallows to really notice anything off. At least that’s what he always thinks. Anakin glances at Obi-Wan and sends a small smile in his direction as a way of reassurance. 

Padme and Obi-Wan pile into the car and Obi-Wan takes another look at the coffee shop that Ahsoka and Anakin had started a year earlier. It’s quaint and sweet, with brick walls and a cute little green awning. He feels their sense of pride as if it was his own. 

Padme watches him and smiles as she begins to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this far as I'm sure that its probably not one of the best fics you've ever read! if you wouldn't mind, please add a comment or two just with ways you think I could improve? thanks <3


End file.
